Aftermath!
by HarmonyOfEnyaMagic90120
Summary: Here we finds out what others will think of this happening... to Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath from Last Year!**

**As you all know, last year Hermione found love and happiness with Harry, who saved her from the grip of Malfoy had raped her, not one time but twice and it had been a torture for them both to know, and when Ron found out, he had been so angry and helped them both to come over what had happened to Hermione. And now they would when they come back to Hogwarts, finally tell the teachers and the Ministry the truth of what had happen. So here comes the Truth to the teachers and in next chapter, the same story to the Ministry.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione, Harry and Ronald sat in Headmaster's Room, and waiting for that headmaster would show up. And Hermione was crying openly in Harry's arms, when the door opened. Hermione tensed a bit, but when she saw Headmaster, Snape and McGonagell come in, she relaxed again. Harry took my hand, as he said:**

**- Hello all of you. We have something to tell you. The Truth why Hermione ran off from Hogwarts and what happened to Malfoy (i winched, as he took my hand to his hand) hours ago in the Chambers. Headmaster said:**

**- What happened then? We are listening carefully. Hermione said:**

**- Can I stand up, Harry? He nodded and I stood up and went to a window. Then I took a deep breath and said:**

**- It started on the train back to here to Hogwarts last year. Malfoy (winching still of that name) insulted and looking into my body for its devolping over the summer. Harry told him off and he ran off. I didn't think of that more and carrying on. But some weeks later, he confronted me in the halls of this building. He raped me with his fingers, and it hurted so bad and I was so sad and thought he won't do it again. But so wrong I had. Anyway, I didn't tell anyone then what had happened between us. Not to Harry even. Or Ginny or Ron. **

**Anyway, a few days later of that event, I was alone in the libray, when Malfoy confronted me again. He took silcence charm, and said to my crying face and took freezing charm too on me. And he said " I will now tell how sex is or for you rape is" and he just shoved himself into me and I screamed in silcence and I passed out. And woke up a few hours later, he had left me there naked, bloody and hurt as hell I was. It was then, I decided to get away, because I was a coward to stay here. The rest you all now, when I sended a letter to you and Harry about where I was going to do this year. **

**I was at my non-magical aunt, Maggie, who didn't know about magic at all, until Ron hade to tell her, and she passed out of the information. Harry and Ron found me in a café I worked in, and took me home to Maggie, where they could stay.**

**That was when I told what Malfoy had done to me, to Harry. Ron found out much later by Harry, when I had been kidnapped by Malfoy. Harry ran and found us in the chambers, and I had imperio on me. Draco Malfoy was trying to rape me again, to then kill me. But Harry had to kill him to get me free from him forever.**

**That is how we then got back to Hogwarts, by flooing to your room, Headmaster.**

**- Oh My God, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione, why didn't you tell us?**

**- I was afraid and a coward to run off. I should have told you. **

**- Well, now you have done it, Baby. I smiled to Harry, and he kissed my hand.**

**- Thanks, Love. Dumbledore said:**

**- So what is next and about you two then?**

**- We are going to marry each other, but first rest and tell the Ministry the same thing. **

**- Alright. Go and rest and nothing else.**

**- Headmaster, I know what you are thinking, but I am not ready yet and still hurt. Harry knows that too and wants to let me tell him when I am ready and healed enough.**

**- Alright. I trust you by those words. Bye, go now and sleep.**

**And boy, what we slept long. Almost a full day.**

**see in the next chapter, what the Ministry will do...**

**please review...and write what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day after telling headmaster, it was time to tell the minister the hole truth again. **

**That would be so hard for her, because she didn't want to have blame on her about his death and violence. **

**She just wanted her life back with Harry and have a great life with him. How would the minister take it when she going to tell the truth? **

**Well here goes nothing. **

**She went there with Dumbledore and Harry. **

**As her support and help to tell too.**

* * *

**At the ministry, day after, 10 a.m.**

**I arrived with Harry, my love and boyfriend and Dumbledore my mentor and "grandfather" as I saw him to be, when my own had died four years ago, in my third year. I looked up to Dumbledore who smiled to me, and I smiled back and took Harry's hand and his. Then Dumbledore said to the lady**

**- We are here to see the minister, it is urgent. It is about Draco Malfoys death. The lady said**

**- Go on in. He is expecting you all.**

**- Have a nice day, Amelia. She smiled and let us in to the Minister. When we came into the room, minister said**

**- What are you doing here in my office, Albus? He looked at me and I said**

**- We are here for what happened to Draco Malfoy. And why he was killed. Minister said**

**- Go on, Ms Granger. What happened? I said, with tears in my eyes**

**- While I speak, I will show memories of my story so you will know it is not tampered or imaginations. He nodded and I took my wand and waved behind me, and he saw the first thing on the train and I said to it;**

**- It started on the train back to here to Hogwarts last year. Malfoy (winching still of that name) insulted and looking into my body for its devolping over the summer. Harry told him off and he ran off. I didn't think of that more and carrying on. But some weeks later, he confronted me in the halls of this building. He raped me with his fingers, and it hurted so bad and I was so sad and thought he won't do it again. But so wrong I had. Anyway, I didn't tell anyone then what had happened between us. Not to Harry even. Or Ginny or Ron. **

**Anyway, a few days later of that event, I was alone in the libray, when Malfoy confronted me again. He took silcence charm, and said to my crying face and took freezing charm too on me. And he said " I will now tell how sex is or for you rape is" and he just shoved himself into me and I screamed in silcence and I passed out. And woke up a few hours later, he had left me there naked, bloody and hurt as hell I was. It was then, I decided to get away, because I was a coward to stay here. The rest you all now, when I sended a letter to you and Harry about where I was going to do this year. **

**I was at my non-magical aunt, Maggie, who didn't know about magic at all, until Ron hade to tell her, and she passed out of the information. Harry and Ron found me in a café I worked in, and took me home to Maggie, where they could stay.**

**That was when I told what Malfoy had done to me, to Harry. Ron found out much later by Harry, when I had been kidnapped by Malfoy. Harry ran and found us in the chambers, and I had imperio on me. Draco Malfoy was trying to rape me again, to then kill me. But Harry had to kill him to get me free from him forever.**

* * *

**The minister was soo shocked and he just sat there, as we waited for answers. Then after a minute or two, he said**

**- Why didn't you tell anyone of it earlier? I said, crying**

**- Because I was afraid and to hurt to tell anyone, to just tell Harry took its toll of me. I was exhausted, but relieved. Harry was so angry that it had happened to me. That Malfoy had stolen my only thing that I wanted to save, my virginty. To a person I really love. **

**- Alright I believe you. I will tell and show his parents the same memory. So if I can get your memory, Ms Granger.**

**- Here you are. I have some stockings on it all. **

**- Good thinking, 'Mione. I looked at Harry who was smiling and I smiled back still crying. Minister said**

**- Thank you, Hermione Granger. You will not be the criminal of this, it is all Draco Malfoys fault, not yours. Now go back to school and live your dream life. I garuntee this to you.**

**- Thanks, Minister. I took Harry's hand and we flooed back to Hogwarts, to Headmasters room. Dumbledore said:**

**- That was so brave of you. Now go to your friends and tell them of this. I said:**

**- Thank you, sir. For your help. He said:**

**- No problem, it is not the first time I help a woman of this. I said:**

**- Who has been raped before here at Hogwarts? Harry looked at him ( I didn't see it) and said:**

**- Just tell her, Sir. I want her to know. He said:**

**- Are you sure (A nod from him)? Ok, well, Hermione, it was Harry's mom who I helped for 20 years ago now.**

**- What happened to her? Harry took my hand and said:**

**- Hermione, one of the slyterins here then, raped her like you suffered and didn't tell my father until same time as you told me.**

**- What? Who raped her and why? Headmaster said:**

**- It was when she was only 14 and walking around the castle by herself at nighttime. Lucius Malfoy approssed her and raped her there in the hallway and he didn't do it once but 3 times.**

**- OMG, Harry, it was the same for me. Only 2 times but 2 times too much, but 3 times for her too much. They both nodded at my relavations of that it wouldn't be my wrong or mistake. Headmaster said:**

**- Did he get you pregnant on any of times? I said:**

**- No, because I am a muggleborn and my mother forced me to take the pills since I was 14 to now. **

**I will stop on them because very soon, I want to have a family. Harry nodded at this, because it was his dream to have a family, which he hadn't right now. **

**And I was ready to try have sex again. **

**Harry knew that and was happy that I was over the pain and loss that Malfoy had cause me. **

**And now in my future hopefully we would have our dreams to come true. **

**Well we have to see soon... chapter 3- Friends (Other than Ron,who already knew) and Family finds out! How will it all go? See it all in next chapter...**


End file.
